Yuuta's Gift
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: A birthday fic for Fuji. Everyone said 'happy birthday' to him but not the person he wanted to the most. One-shot


**Disclaimer: **DoI look like the creator of PoT? Yeah no, that's what I thought

Yuuta's Gift

Today was Fuji Syuusuke's birthday, a day that came once every four years, definitely one that not many shared, and one that seemed perfect for the tensai of Seikgaku. How fitting for the ever talented tennis player to have such a day to claim as his birthday. Of course he would be born on such a unique day, unique just like him.

All during his classes his fellow students, even a few teachers, told him 'happy birthday' with such glee as if they really cared. Every time he responded in the same exact manner; smile, nod his head, thank them, and move on.

Each time his birthday rolled by it was the exact same thing the only difference being the people who wished him a happy birthday. Such monotony that the sadistic tensai was utterly sick of.

When school had finally ended he headed for the tennis courts as usual for afternoon practice that same smile still etched upon his face. Fuji always smiled, always, no matter that he rarely even wanted to smile. Especially not today when the one person he wanted to hear 'happy birthday' from wasn't likely to say it any time soon.

The regulars in turn each expressed their 'happy birthday's in their own ways differing by their personalities.

Tezuka's was of course said in the standard efficient way he said everything with a nod of his head. While Kikumaru practically attacked him until his doubles partner pulled him off with an apology as well as a sincere well wishing of his own.

Echizen merely said it as if begrudgingly of course with a muttered 'mada mada dane' under his breath that Fuji pretended not to hear. The youngest regular's closest friend Momoshiro gave him a high five with a grin to go along with it as well with his 'happy birthday'.

The so called 'Viper' practically mumbled his hissing lowly to himself as he walked away. Inui creepily came up from absolutely nowhere holding out his data book as usual before wishing him a good birthday and muttering about needing data on him still.

Clasping his hand tightly with a gentle smile the for once not 'burning' Kawamura wished him a nice birthday as well before Tezuka started practice.

Shaking his head to himself he knew that his teammates wishing him a good birthday was a whole lot better then people that he hardly knew doing so, but it still wasn't what he wanted. They weren't the person who would be satisfied just by hearing those words.

One person was all he needed to hear it from but the chances of that were slim...to well none.

Finally tennis practice ended and the tensai headed for home deciding to walk as despite himself it really was a nice day. Seemed that Mother Nature too wanted to wish him a happy birthday; how funny.

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his uniform the oldest male Fuji walked in the way that he always did, with that fake smile of his plastered upon his face and his eyes closed. Nothing seemed to be different for him despite the fact that today was supposed to be his special day.

If he was anyone but Fuji he might have even sighed to himself and lamented on the fact that he couldn't have what he really wanted. But that wasn't him so it would never happen...in public at least.

Upon reaching his house he started his daily routines as usual not differing from them in the slightest. There was no reason to expect something different to happen just because it was his birthday. Except for the celebratory meal later that night but that was about it.

Setting some water to boil the brunette leaned against the counter letting his thoughts roam in an attempt to cheer himself up. Truth be told his thoughts mostly focused on a certain someone who he hadn't seen in quite awhile.

Brushing his thoughts away as the high-pitched sound of the water boiling filled the room he set about making a cup of tea. Unknowingly he made an extra cup of it as well as if he was waiting for someone to come.

Gripping the pleasantly warm mug in his hands he let the warmth fill him for a few moments as he waited for the tea to cool. Not waiting very long he brought it to his lips taking a sip of the hot liquid all the while not having said a word since the end of practice.

A sound of a door opening snapped him out of the process of lifting the mug once more as he paused midway. No one was supposed to be home for a few hours if his memory served him right and of course it always did.

Keeping his eyes upon the open doorway the person that walked through him actually left him shocked. His younger brother, one Fuji Yuuta, was now standing there a clearly awkward look upon his face.

Actually opening his eyes fully he started at his younger brother for a few moments before his sense returned to him. "Yuuta," he said before smiling as usual. "Its unusual for you to be home."

Yuuta rolled his eyes before averting his gaze almost stubbornly. "Yeah, yeah well it's a special day."

Finding himself surprised once more the older Fuji didn't even think that Yuuta would think his birthday was special. "Oh? Why is today so special?" He questioned almost teasingly. Syuusuke wanted his younger brother to admit that it was his birthday.

Crossing his arms the younger Fuji in Syuusuke's words pouted obviously not wanting to say it out loud. "Its your birthday baka aniki or did you forget already?"

Almost laughing Syuusuke gave his brother a smile, a real one this time not the fake one he usually used. Setting his mug down he suddenly remembered the other one full of tea and gestured towards it. "Of course I didn't forget. Help yourself to the tea"

Yuuta grabbed the mug automatically before sipping from it and placing it back on the counter once more. "Anyways yeah..." Trailing off the younger Fuji still hadn't looked at Syuusuke for more then a few seconds.

"Did you want to tell me something Yuuta-kun?" The older Fuji teased evoking a blush from his younger brother. Staying where he was Syuusuke kept his eyes fixed upon the other.

"No of course not," Yuuta replied still blushing lightly but it was obvious he was lying. As if making up his mind about something the youngest Fuji stared at a certain spot on the wall for a few moments.

Taking a few steps to land himself much closer to the older Fuji, Yuuta moved his glance towards the ceiling before taking a huge breath.

Syuusuke curiously awaited to see what Yuuta was going to do and for once he didn't close his eyes.

"Nothing but this..." And with that Yuuta looked right into his brothers eyes before taking another step and pressing his lips against the others.

Letting the kiss last for a few sweet pleasurable seconds Yuuta pulled away with a small smile. "Happy birthday baka aniki"

Finally Syuuske got what he wanted, for Yuuta to wish him a happy birthday, and the kiss just made it all the better. Maybe his birthday was special after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xD And there is my birthday fic for Fuji! Yeah, yeah I know it sucks and someone should shoot me for writing something this bad but eh I needed something to cheer me up. Hope someone likes this at least.


End file.
